Tonight's The Night
by FashionHasNoGender
Summary: He reached deep into the pocket and pulled out the robins egg blue box. He opened the box and let out a slow breath. This is it. Tonight's the night.  I will make it a longer story if reviewers like it...? :


Kurt shifted against Blaine's chest. His breath calm, as he peacefully slept. Blaine stroked his silky chestnut hair as he watched him sleep. _He's so perfect. _Blaine thought. _And he's mine! I'll never let him go… _Kurt's eyelids fluttered open, to reveal the sparkling ocean blue eyes underneath. "Hi." Blaine whispered as he pressed a kiss to the slightly taller boys forehead.

"Hmm," Kurt mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes for coffee, then." Blaine said as he climbed out from beneath their comforter.

Kurt and Blaine had been together for 6 years, since they were 17. They were 26, and still going strong. After high-school they packed up and got out of Ohio, as fast as they could. They moved to New York, as everyone knew they would. Kurt majored in fashion at NYU, while Blaine boosted his music career at Julliard.

Blaine walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway, where his coat was. He reached deep into the pocket and pulled out the robins egg blue box. He opened the box and let out a slow breath. _This is it. Tonight's the night. _Blaine heard footsteps behind him and quickly put the box back.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." Blaine said as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waste, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Beautiful? Have you _seen_ my hair?"

"Yes. It's adorable. You're adorable." He pulled Kurt in for another kiss. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"What's with you Blaine? You're awfully affectionate this morning. Wait… What did you break?" Kurt asked with a sarcastic smile. "Something has to be wrong for me to be affectionate to my adorable boyfriend?" Blaine pouted "Let's go out tonight."

"Hm? Out? No! I have nothing to wear…" Now it was Kurt's turn to pout. "Let's have a quiet night in? Pretty please. For me?" Blaine hesitated. He was planning on having a romantic dinner and propose then, but Kurt looked so adorable when he was pouting! He could change his plans a bit.

"You know I can't resist when you pout." Kurt's lips quirked up into a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes. By the way? The line 'It's adorable. You're adorable.'? _So_ _2011." _

_One month earlier:_

"Hello?" Blaine heard Burt's gruff voice at the other end of the line.

"Hey, Mr. H- I mean, uh, Burt…"

"Hey Blaine." "You know I love Kurt, a lot? Right?" Blaine was becoming nervous. "Um… Anyone who knows either of you boys can see that." Burt said with a chuckle.

"I-I want to spend the rest of my life with him, Burt." Burt was speechless on the other line. "I'd like to propose to Kurt. I mean, I want to make sure that's alright with-"

"Blaine," Burt cut him off "When Kurt brought you home, he'd been happier. More himself than I had seen in a long time. Since before his mom died. Hell, you made some idiotic mistakes. Singing to that Jeremiah guy, and kissing Rachel Berry." Blaine winced at the mention of these events. "But everyone makes mistakes though, and you got over those. After Kurt told me you two were finally together, he had a certain light to him. You make him happy, and when he's happy, I'm happy. I could think of nothing better than calling you my son-in-law." "I, You, um. Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you." Blaine was babbling again.

"Uh-huh. Bye now, Blaine."

"Bye Burt."

Kurt's head rested on Blaine's chest while they watched West Side Story. Empty Chinese food cartons littered the coffee table.

"I'm going to go get some ice cream." Kurt said suddenly. "I'm going to take that opportunity to use the restroom." Blaine lied. As soon as Kurt left the room Blaine snuck in to the front hall to get the ring out of his jacket pocket. He snuck up behind Kurt in the kitchen.

"Hey Kurt?" He asked innocently.

"Uh-Huh?" Kurt didn't turn around. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure, baby."

"Marry me?" Kurt turned around faster than Blaine thought was possible. What he saw took his breath away. Blaine was down on one knee, fiddling in his pocket for something.

"W-what are you-"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Kurt smiled at the middle name choice he used. "I am so in love with you. Always will be. Every day you add to my list another reason to love you, every day you continue to take my breath away. Every kiss is like our first, and means just as much to me. My heart has loved you since the second I met you on that staircase at Dalton, it just took my stupid brain a while to figure it out. I will love you forever and always. Will you marry me?"

"Y-yes! Yes! A million times yes!" He barely got that out before he collapsed into Blaine's arms.

"You want your ring, love?"

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." Kurt giggled. Which was cut off by a gasp when Blaine opened the box. "T-Tiffany's?"

"Only the best for you, fiancé."

Fiancé. Kurt decided it was his new favorite words.


End file.
